The World of Mikey: Episode 88
Today's The World of Mikey: Episode 88 Date: Friday, October 16, 1998 Sponsors: L, 16 Season 6: 1998 - 1999 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2007 Mikey Year: 1998 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Susan and Bob sing "Can Read" while at a newsstand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cow and Chicken Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Molting Fairy" Chicken wakes up one morning to find that he is molting. He soon uses this to his advantage when he learns that he can get paid for all the feathers he loses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "I Love My Elbows" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for Lion (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: L - Lion |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sits in a park and recites a poem about a butterfly that he sees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Cartoon Song | style="text-align: center"|Alice sings "All In The Golden Afternoon" with a bunch of flowers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 2 only |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for life, love, lizard, leap, and lump |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing La, La, La. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A chicken sings "It Ain't Heavy, It's My Feather." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dexter's Laboratory Short | style="text-align: center"|Dee-Dee plays in the mud with toy pigs, much to Dexter's delight. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Where does the cow live? (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Que Esto: Una Vaca |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Honkers count to 3. (alternate take) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've Got the "Sixteen Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Sixteen Samba" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit's nephew, Robin sings "I'm Five" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Kitten and the Council" Nermal has been sentenced to the Kitty Council because she got in trouble for being "too darn cute." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird practices playing "catch" with himself, using a basket full of tennis balls. When he throws the last ball in the basket, he catches it! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|MGM Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tom and Jerry in "Fine Feathered Friend" Artists: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:The World of Mikey Episode Guide